ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost Souls
' Lost Souls' is the thirteenth episode of the third season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Donna alerts Jason and Grant that they have a new case, this one near Seattle. Dan Singleton, facility manager at the Northern State Hospital, wants TAPS to investigate and see if the former insane asylum may be haunted. The full team heads to the building, which was built in 1912. More than 2,000 residents have been cremated and buried on the grounds, and an additional 1,500 unclaimed patients' bodies were buried there by the time it closed in 1976. Since then, people have claimed to have seen shapes, felt tingles and heard sounds. These reports have only drawn more curiosity-seekers. Jason and Grant bring along Kris Williams, who is training with them, because they feel this will be a good learning experience. After Singleton gives the team members a tour of the grounds, they begin to set up their equipment throughout the sprawling structure. Jason and Grant go through the underground tunnels and detect thermal cool spots. Meanwhile, on the second floor, Kris and Steve try a verbal approach to coax a response. Receiving no reply, they head to the first floor. Six hours into the investigation, they hear a humming sound. As they trace it, the humming clarifies and they can almost make out words. After packing up their gear, Steve Gonsalves and Dave Tango review, floor by floor, the many hours of data that have been recorded. Sure enough, the humming is picked up on an audio tape. Surprisingly, a video feed from the first floor detected a transparent shape moving. The TAPS team was all accounted for at other locations, so the shape is definitely a mystery. Dan Singleton is surprised to hear the humming and see the video for himself. Most everything else was easily explained by the facility's infrastructure, such as the heating pipes. However, there seems to be genuine evidence of something otherworldly sharing the building with the humans. The team heads to Seattle to try and determine if the original city is haunted. The early structures were subject to twice-daily flooding and eventually burned. When the early residents rebuilt, they built over the original settlement. Now, parts of it can be visited on special subterranean tours. David Clavey shows the team two spots that have been frequent locales for reports of paranormal events. The first was a street where prostitutes congregated, and the other was a bank vault. Once the areas are wired, the team splits into two groups to check things out. Jason and Grant think they see something, and then Jason feels static electricity against his left arm- something that travels up to his shoulder and lingers almost painfully. Elsewhere, Kris tells Steve of a painful experience with a somewhat abusive boyfriend. Her story is interrupted by the sound of falling rocks. All the recordings are studied. Jason points out that sounds emanating from the street level filter down and contaminate the area, misleading people to think the underground is haunted. A ghostly figure they thought they caught on tape turns out to be a water main. Bit by bit, Dave begins to eliminate supernatural causes. David Clavey is told that there is no concrete evidence that the sounds and feelings are anything more than normal occurrences. He was heartened by Jason's electrifying experience even though there was no real explanation for it. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes